fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes v Predator: Crossover Event
Heroes v Predator is an upcoming american superhero television crossover produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and follow up to the Arrowverse, The television series is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the crossover will be Young Justice, Extreme Justice, Justice Society of America and Justice League: International, the show will be Aired on the CW Network Television Crossover Event Splits into Four Parts Plot To be added Cast Young Justice * Brenton Thwaites as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Peyton Meyer as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Nina Dobrev as Rocket/Raquel Ervin * Ryan Potter as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Kiersey Clemons as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Kid Guardian/Mal Duncan * Dylan O'Brien as Lagoon Boy/La'gaan * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Curran Walters as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Haley Bennett as Aquagirl/Lorena Marquez * Jimmy Bennett as Aquaboy/Tommy Curry * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson ”Jax” Jackson * Toneisha Lane as Bulletgirl/Susan Kent Barr * Conor Leslie as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy * Cameron Boyce as Impulse/Bart Allen * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Leon Thomas III as Static/Virgil Hawkins * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Michael Winchester * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Lucy Boynton as Blue Arrow/Arella Queen * Lucas Till as The Hood/Jonathan Queen Extreme Justice * Josh Duhamel as Captian Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Luc Roderique as Firestorm/Jason Rusch * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima * Michelle Williams as Goldstar/Michelle Carter * Grace Phipps as''' 'Amazing Woman/Erik Storn Justice Society * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence Chambers * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Hayden Christensen as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Adam "Edge" Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Scott Cann as The Atom/Al Pratt * Christina Applegate as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Luke Wilson as Starman/David Knight * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Kenny Wormald as Cyclotron/Terrence Kurtzberger * Daryl Sabara as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Madelaine Petsch as Cyclone/Maxine Hunkel * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * Rosamund Pike as Red Beetle/Sara Butters * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Thunderbolt/Johnny Thunder * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Alex Kingston as Grandma Canary/Dinah Queen * Michael C. Hall as S.T.R.I.P.E/Patrick Dugan * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Joseph David Jones as Green Arrow/Connor Hawke * Greg Kinnear as Mister America/Trey Thompson * Jennifer Connelly as Miss America/Joan Dale * Michael Shanks as Tomcat/Tom Bronson * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith Justice League: International * Booboo Stewart as Rocket Red/Gavril Ivanovich * Cassidy Freeman as Doctor Light/Kimiyo Hoshi * Cress Williams as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Jesse Spencer as Animal Man/Buddy Baker * Hutch Dano as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Eric Christain Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Natalie Morales as Fire/Beatriz DaCosta * Emmy Rossum as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Daniel Radcliffe as Mr. Miracle/Scott Free * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Alexia Fast as Big Barda/Barda Free * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Caleb Landry Jones as Orion/Anthony Masters * Trevor Jackson as Batwing/Lucas Fox * Bobb'e J. Thompson as The Signal/Duke Thomas Recurring Characters * Cody Christain as Jack Harrison * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor Production Development ''To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Category:Crossovers